Stars and Ducks
by Ydream08
Summary: Holden exits the place where he had listened to the piano; he is bored out of his mind but his day might now get interesting..? One-shot, HoldenxOC


Stars and Ducks

There was no need to call a cab if I didn't know where I wanted to go. I was not tired and all, so going to hotel was a hell no, and that goddam Lillian had taken away the only place I had in mind. Though, I was glad, there was no way in hell that I could listen her bitching around. I sighed, and then walked in the butt freezing night hoping something worthwhile to happen.

"Gosh, I hate them," I heard a female shriek and saw this so-so looking girl sitting on a bench. She had these weird panda-shaped earmuffs and her matching white scarf was pulled up to her little red nose.

"I mean, why would you say yes knowing that I would hundred percent say no! What a douchebag…" she continued to mumble, a bit too loud if she wanted to be unnoticed.

She had seemed the same age as me but now that she was crying for God's sake, I knew she was younger.

I knew that going near a girl who was crying meant, in any case, trouble and waste of time, but I went near her anyway.

I had a thing for crying girls, not like I wanted to give them a time or anything but more like I couldn't stand them crying all alone. Especially at five in the morning.

"Tough night?" I asked and sat next to her. She was startled for a second but as soon as she shook off the shock her olive eyes turned into a truck which wanted to drive over me. Seriously, what a mood change… And all I did was to say two goddam words.

"Hmph, not at all," she said and twisted her head the other way.

What was up with her trying to look all strong and all? She was damn shaking because of crying a moment ago!

"_That much is apparent_…"

I wasn't always sarcastic but this hot-headed brunette deserved so.

We sat there for about ten minutes without saying anything but the girl continued to shed silent tears. I could give her a point for not making a sound while crying- boy, was she trying too damn hard.

"Hey, see the star over there?" I said pointing to the nearly ending night-sky.

She slightly lifted her head, I noticed; but she snorted.

"There is no star in the sky, dumbass."

_Dumbass?_ Boy, was that not funny! My guts hurt while I tried to hold the laugher inside me.

I took a deep breath in and decided to ask something else.

"You know the ducks in the Central Park? The ones swimming in the summer and all? Where do you think they go when winter comes?" I asked, remembering that I hadn't gotten a _right _answer from the cab driver earlier. And I had also realized that it was a nice question if you wanted to get to know the one answering.

She turned to me, her eyes curious and thinking and all. She was surprised as hell that was for sure, just like when I had asked old Stradlater how he managed to look good every damn second. He had known that it was a silly question but he had thought about it for a few minutes all right, though the answer was because he was himself. Now that I thought about that time, Stradlater did consider the lying cause of his perfection. And the answer he found was because it was him we were talking about; that was the damn reason I hated to think that guy with old Jane at the back of the car-

"Maybe people take them inside or something. It would be bad if they were cold."

Her voice brought my attention back and I realized what she had said. She seriously had considered my question. And even though it was a corny answer, it was enough.

"You think so? Maybe they fly to someplace where it is summer…" I mumbled.

Her hand went to her mouth and she giggled.

"Ducks can fly? Nice theory Einstein."

When she had looked at me again I saw her eyes sparkling, sparkling with something she hadn't awhile ago. Her giggle was not of those cheerleader maniacs'; it had sounded sweet and much better than the old Mrs. Morrow's half-assed smile.

"Holden, by the way," I said quickly as I didn't want to miss my chance of introducing myself.

She nodded and after rubbing her hands together for some warmth, she replied.

"I'm Nadia."

"Care for a drink?" I asked; she sure was going to be a nice company.

"Drink?" she asked and looked at the brightening sky. "It's a bit early for that, don't you think?"

Her words sting and I couldn't help but realize that I was rejected a few more times than I had predicted for only today.

"What about a breakfast?" she added. As she stood up and waited for me to do the same, I wondered _when_ my luck would run out because I didn't want it to run out just yet.

* * *

**Just a quick one-shot, hope you've liked it :)**


End file.
